


With Our Skins Off by Asuka Kureru [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catharsis, Comfort/Angst, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of With Our Skins Off by Asuka Kureru ready by Rhea314</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Our Skins Off by Asuka Kureru [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Our Skins Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132964) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



**Title** : With Our Skins Off  
**Author** : Asuka Kureru  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Character** : Gamzee & Karkat  
**Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : You can't control your lungs. It's ridiculous, this is just a bit of rope, you could bite or claw through it if you tried hard enough (no you couldn't, he's too good at this.)  
Tags: nonsexual bondage, pale romance, pale porn, comfort angst, catharsis  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1132964)  
**Length** 0:04:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/With%20Our%20Skins%20Off%20by%20Asuka%20Kureru.mp3.zip)


End file.
